


A Mistaken Bride

by bibliolatry



Series: Demon!John [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, Everyone's an Idiot, Gen, demon!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The disappearance of a bride on her wedding day leaves everyone but Sherlock confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistaken Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and not Brit-picked.

"Sherlock?" John looks up from the book he's reading.

"Yes?" Sherlock doesn't move from his position on the couch. He's sprawled out, arms tucked into the sides of his body with his hands in a steeple and the tips of his middle fingers barely brushing the bottom of his lower lip.

"I want to go out," Sherlock opens his eyes and turns to stare at John.

"And how do you propose you do that? You have blue skin, horns, a tail. I think it'd be a little obvious that you're not human."

John rolls his eyes. "Yes, Sherlock. It'd be obvious. That's why I'd change my appearance."

Sherlock sits up quickly, his eyes widening a fraction as that settles into his brain. "You can do that?" he asks. "You can change your appearance?"

"Yes," John replies and before Sherlock's eyes his skin begins to shift pigments until he's got a golden tan. His horns disappear into his hair and his ears round out to a more human shape. His tail shrinks further and further until it disappears completely as well. 

"Three days," Sherlock growls out and John stares at him with a blank expression. "Three days I've turned down cases, refused to leave the flat because I didn't want to leave you here unguarded and you have been able to alter your appearance the entire time?"

"Yes?" Sherlock's so furious he wants to laugh. He stares at John a moment longer before springing up from the couch, stepping onto the coffee table and jumping down to the floor directly in front of him.

"You arse," he shouts before he bolts towards his bedroom. When he returns, he's changed into a form fitting black suit with a deep purple shirt. "Let's go find something entertaining to do, I'm bored."

John smiles his devilish grin. "Sounds fantastic."

**❋❋❋**

Sherlock stares at the man across from him. His eyes trace every inch of the mans figure as deductions fly through his mind: _twenty-seven years of age, married once, here on urgent business (well, urgent to him), looking for... his bride; interesting_. "How long has she been missing?" he asks with no preamble.

"I'm sorry," the man frowns at him, glances over to John before shifting his focus back to Sherlock. "Oh, never mind. You _are_ Sherlock Holmes. She disappeared yesterday, in the middle of our wedding reception."

"I need details, Mr. Quick," Sherlock rolls his eyes and ignores Johns frown.

"Oh, yes. She seemed really happy over the past few weeks. I mean, we only met nine months ago and three of the past months were spent planning our wedding and it seemed as though she couldn't be happier. Then, yesterday, she just seemed so different. It was like a switch was flipped. She was snappy, distant; and then she goes and disappears not even halfway through the reception."

"What are you leaving out, Mr. Quick. Nothing is of too little importance. Every detail counts," John insists in a calming manner.

"Well, there was this man sitting towards the front. I didn't recognize him; just figured he was a relative of Vivian's I hadn't met yet. She seemed a bit distracted and dropped her bouquet. He picked it up and passed it back to her and the rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. Then, a few minutes into the reception, I noticed her speaking with one of the servers. I wasn't even aware she knew any of the servers, but apparently she knew this woman well enough to hug her on our wedding day. After that, no one remembers seeing her."

Sherlock nods as he lets the information sink in. _Who was the man at the ceremony? Who was the woman at the reception?_ "I'll need a bit of time. I'll get back to you shortly, Mr. Quick. You have my word."

Tobias nods and leaves the flat. John turns to Sherlock, his eyes glazed with excitement. "Interesting enough for you to take? What are you thinking?"

"You're really interested?" Sherlock asks.

"Of course. This is brilliant."

Sherlock smiles.

**❋❋❋**

A wedding gown and ring have washed up along the Thames. Sherlock eyes the gown, his gloved hands searching the silk material for any hint of clues. It takes another day for everything to fall into place and once it does, Sherlock's rather disappointed in both himself and the case. He's had several similar cases. How has it taken him this long to get to the bottom of this one. 

Sherlock stands and starts walking, not worrying about whether or not John will follow. They learned that first day exploring outside the flat that the bond that was created between them when Sherlock first summoned John wouldn't allow them to put too great a distance between them. If John didn't follow immediately, Sherlock couldn't get more than twenty minutes away before the pull began to turn into a dull ache; thirty minutes and it would have him doubled over in pain until the two were reunited.

As they neared the home of Tobias Quick, Sherlock took note of the bedraggled man standing a few houses down. His eyes were trained on the front door of 13 Lower Burke Street. Sherlock catches John's attention without drawing that of the man further down the road. John looks to where Sherlock is gesturing and gives a subtle nod. He crosses the street and makes his way further down until he's directly across from the man. John moves so fast he's at the mans back before Sherlock even registers what's happened. He gasps as John frog marches the man to Tobias' home. They meet in front of the door, Sherlock staring at John with wide eyes. John just shrugs and heads up the three steps to the door of their clients home.

"Mr. Quick, I do believe I have solved this riddle," Sherlock says as soon as the door is pulled open. He stops short as he realizes there is a woman standing there rather than Tobias Quick as he'd assumed. "Madam," he tilts his head in acknowledgement.

"God, Douglas. Couldn't you have just stayed out of sight like I asked?" she says as she steps aside to allow Sherlock and John to enter, prisoner in tow.

"It's not like I'd intended to get caught. He came out of nowhere, I swear it, Viv," the man's voice was gruff, as though he hadn't used it in some time and was still trying to get used to speaking again.

"It's fine. Tobias was home anyway. I didn't realize he'd pulled Sherlock Holmes in to track me down. I wouldn't have tried to return if I'd known."

Just then Tobias enters the parlor and stares at the scene unfolding before him. "Who's this?" he asks as he juts his chin towards the strange man.

"Douglas Moore," Sherlock says. "Vivian's husband."

"What?" John and Tobias say at the same time.

**❋❋❋**

"It's simple, really. Douglas here was a soldier, deployed to Afghanistan. He went missing in action and was presumed deceased when they hadn't found him after a month. Vivian grieved, as any good wife would, then decided it was time to get on with her life. She does care for you..."

"I can say this on my own, Mr. Holmes," Vivian cuts in and Sherlock nods to her to continue. "I do love you, Tobias, but Douglas will always be my first love. I've known him since we were in eighth year. We married right out of college. I never thought I'd be able to care for anyone as deeply as I cared for him. You proved me wrong. I shouldn't have married you..."

"I think that's null and void now, my dear," Douglas points out and gets a glare for his efforts from everyone in the room.

"I shouldn't have married you," Vivian continues, "but I don't regret it. I had no idea Douglas was still alive. How could I have? But this isn't fair to you, Tobias. I hope you can forgive me some day. I'd like to still be friends."

"I'll have to think about that, Vivian. You should go now."

Vivian nods and stands, gesturing for Douglas to follow her. As they leave, Vivian turns back once more and give Tobias a sad smile. Tobias looks away. He refuses to meet Sherlock or John's eyes when the front door of the house finally closes behind the two. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Mr. Holmes," he says. "What do I owe you?"

Sherlock waves his hand dismissively. "I was bored, you provided a distraction. We're even," he resolutely ignores John's pleased smile as he stands to leave. "Come along, John. Let's go home."


End file.
